


Looking On The Bright Side

by starksparker



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Song Inspired, i swear all i write is angst sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksparker/pseuds/starksparker
Summary: Peter's been distant with you ever since telling you about his secret alter ego, Spider-Man





	Looking On The Bright Side

Ever since you found out about Peter being Spider-Man, he’s been distant. He told you. You were suspicious since you’d been dating awhile and you paid attention but he told you himself which you greatly respected and appreciated but, he was distant since telling you.

He didn’t tell you what he did while he was being Spider-Man which, usually didn’t bother you. However, when he would come to school the following day with a black eye or he’d come by your house after and he’d be bloody, you’d question it. The most you ever got out of him was that it was just some bad guys and not to worry. You understood he couldn’t tell you everything but it’d be nice if he told you something every now and again.

Spider-Man missions weren’t the only things he was distant about. He didn’t come around as often, he was horrible at answering your texts and your calls. Peter kept quiet and didn’t look at you like he once did. To say it bothered you would be an understatement. You were still head over heels with Peter but the feeling seemed to be wearing off on his end and he didn’t know how to tell you. You wanted to ask more than anything, just rip the band-aid off and get it over with but you always opted out, convincing yourself it’d be better to wait.

Now, you’re sitting in your room with a bruised up Peter and you were tired of not asking. It was long enough and you were in pain watching him fall out of love with you and the band-aid was almost gone anyway.

“Do you still like me?” You ask quietly and Peter’s head shoots up to you with furrowed brows.

“W-what?” He shakes his head in confusion. “W-why would even ask that?”

“Because you’re,” You pause and shrug your shoulders. “You don’t come around much anymore.”

“I’ve got Spider-Man stuff I have to.” He answers plainly, releasing his eye contact.

“I know but you don’t tell me anything about it and it’s just, you don’t really text me back or call.”

“Spider-Man.” Peter answers again.

“I know, Peter. But, there’s something going on.” Your heart sinks as you regret asking now knowing that it’s just going to start a fight with you two.

“I have to do this, y/n.” Peter defends.

“I’m not saying you don’t have to, I’m just saying that you’re not acting like you used to.”

“Yeah, I am.”

“No, you’re not. You’ll see me coming in the hall and move faster to your classes. You each lunch quicker. You don’t wait after class anymore.” You pause as you look to the floor. “You don’t even look at me the way you used to.”

“I don’t know what you want me to do.” Peter shrugs as he stands up.

“I need to feel something from you, Peter.” You stand with him, now growing frustrated. “I need to feel something. And I don’t.”

“I-I’m trying, okay?”

“It doesn’t feel like it. I know you have to be Spider-Man and that’s okay. I’m okay with that but you can text me back every once in awhile, to let me know you’re safe. Stop by for dinner. You’re not Spider-Man twenty-four seven.”

Of course, it sounds selfish. Peter is out keeping people safe and you’re asking him to be around but that’s not what it was. If he made real conversation with you during lunch instead of spacing out, or didn’t look so absent any time you were around, you would let it go. It was more than just Spider-Man business, it was Peter.

Peter’s eyes gloss over as they meet yours. “Do you know what happens if I start being around more again?” You shake your head as lump forms in your throat, dreading his words. “You get hurt and I don’t want that. I’ve heard stories from Mr. Stark. I’m not gonna put you through that.” Peter’s shoulders barely shrug as your eyes start to water.

“You’re breaking up with me, aren’t you?” Your voice cracks as you ask.

Peter’s head hangs and you know. “Yeah, I-I am.” Peter chokes out.

“No,” You swallow hard. “You don’t get to be upset. I do. You’re breaking up with me because of Spider-Man when you were the one too afraid I only liked you because of it.”

“Th-that’s not it, y/n.” Peter says, his eyes now watering with his shaky voice.

“Yeah, yeah it is.” A tear start to slip from your eyes. “I don’t go on missions with you, I don’t even harass you about them. I ask what happens when you show up bruised and bloody because I fucking worry.”

“I-I’m sorry. I just, I just can’t let it happen. And I can’t, I can't give up Spider-Man.”

“Because if you don’t use your powers and something bad happens, it’s your fault.” Peter nods as you quote something he had told you when you’d first gotten together. “Then, go be Spider-Man. Maybe, when you can figure out the difference between you and your alter ego, we can talk but I don’t even want to hear it right now.”

“Y/n, I don’t want you gone. I-I-I just can’t be with you.”

“Yeah, well. I can’t be around you if I’m not with you, not now. Because Peter Parker should be able to be with me. I don’t want Spider-Man, I want you. But you’re making it about Spider-Man, so get out.”

“Please, don’t-”

“Peter. Go.”

“Can we-”

“I’m not gonna ask you again.” You cross your arms and turn your back to him.

Peter hangs his head as his eyes water, his feet guiding him to your door. “I-I’m really  _sorry_.” Peter says softly as he opens your door, closing it behind him.


End file.
